Printhead dies in an inkjet pen or print bar may include tiny channels that carry fluid, such as ink, to the ejection chambers. Ink may be distributed from the ink supply to the die channels through passages in a structure that supports the printhead die(s) on the pen or print bar. It may be desirable to shrink the size of each printhead die, for example, to reduce the cost of the die and, accordingly, to reduce the cost of the pen or print bar. The use of smaller dies, however, may require changes to the larger structures that support the dies, including the passages that distribute ink to the dies.
all in which various embodiments may be implemented.
Examples are shown in the drawings and described in detail below. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the drawings may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. The same part numbers may designate the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.